Caso entidad desconocida
by Jestertheace
Summary: ÑAAA.. al fin recupere mi cuenta... numerosos secuestros y desapariciones estan ocurriendo en Barcelona , Fred y sus amigos indagaran en el hecho o moriran en el intento.


_Equipo de investigación de casos para normales de "Los protectores"_

_Esta cinta de video fue encontrada el 1 de noviembre de 2013… en una estación de radio abandonada, en Barcelona._

_Archivo ultrasecreto._

_( otras referencias)_

_Se recomienda ,no apto para cadetes jóvenes, solo alto mando. _

_Se decidió normbrar este caso como " entidad desconocida" porque aun no se sabe con lo que se trata…_

* * *

Soy Fred , me encuentro junto con mi amiga Braianna en el sótano de una casa abandonada, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar después , así que narrare lo acontecido en esta grabación.

Braianna es una agente especial , una protectora del espacio exterior , en términos muy simples se encarga de que la población civil no se entere de los ataques alienígenas que suceden en la atmosfera y en la estratosfera. Mi cámara, con la que estoy grabando, es un robot auxiliar que se le confirió a ella , este robot puede transformarse en cualquier cosa que se le ordene , pero por cosas de destino ha terminado en mis manos.

A Brains se le había dado la orden de investigar, los secuestros a nivel masivo que ocurrían en la tierra ya que " los Protectores" habían determinado que podía ser un alienígena el que se los llevaba , asi que la designaron a su mejor agente , mi amiga, quien tenia ya 2 años viviendo en a tierra . Ella es muy inteligente , solo cree en la ciencia y en lo que se puede observar, después de este dia creo que no creerá que la ciencia es la explicasión lógica para todo. Pues debo ser sincero y, aunque nos mate esta cosa que nos esta siguiendo, debo decir que es un demonio o algo paranormal. Braianna sigue convencida de que es un alien ,en estos momentos ella busca en su "agenda electrónica de misiones" información sobre este alien.

El supercomandante , líder de la división de protectores, destinados a defender el sector de el sistema solar, había enviado antes a otros agentes, a indagar en este extraño caso de secuestros a nivel masivo que ocurria en Barcelona. En las ultimas transmisiones de los mártires enviados , sus ultimas palabras eran solo gritos y procedidos de una estática muy fuerte. ¿ Nos tocara a Braianna y a mi sentir eso? ¿moriremos? … mejor no me pongo sentimental.

Braianna visito los lugares mas frecuentes en donde se vio a las victimas por ultima vez y en donde desaparecían los agentes: Los Bosques y prados de Barcelona . El lugar perfecto para que algo desconocido o un demente psicópata se escondiera para asesinar a sus victimas. Un día trajo unas fotografías , que tomo de fragmentos de las pertenencias olvidadas de las victimas y de sus propios camaradas: trozos de poleras, zapatillas, trajes de protector, insignias, etc. Hasta que en una foto , que se de tuvo ella a tomar , de un pequeño ganso , en el fondo… en el fondo atrás en los arboles, parecía que uno de estos tenia una cabeza. Brains lo envió a los laboratorios de los protectores para que trataran de investigar la especie de alien. Los resultados fueron nefastos, "NOT FOUND" eran las letras del informe …

Me disculpo por haber dejado el relato hasta ahí , al parecer alguien estaba rondado fuera de la casa, así que tuvimos que correr a los bosques… por primera vez veo a Braianna asustada contra lo que enfrenta…. Continuando… decidí quedarme con la foto , hasta que un día , mi amigo Eddie y mi camarada Sir Percival , encontraron la foto entre mis cosas , y me dijeron algo que me dejo totalmente atónito.

_ ¡Eh! Fred, y esta foto tan mona que tienes_ dijo observando detenidamente la foto

_ Es de cuando Braianna y yo salimos a fotografiar aves_ contemple la forma en que el y sir Percival observaban al " alien" en la imagen.

_ QUE mola Fred, habéis capturado a un "SLENDERMAN" en la fotografía_ dijo sorprendido Eddie.

_¿Slenderman? _ pregunte

_ ¿No me digáis que no conocéis su leyenda? , mira tío os la mostrare en la computadora_ me dijo mientras sostenía la foto y prendía mi computadora .

Cuando empezamos a leer , nos dimos cuenta de que lo que hacia este ser encajaba muy bien en lo que consierne a los secuestros de las ultimas semanas, la mayoría de las victimas eran niños, que argumentaban que tenían un amigo que vivía en el bosque, y todos ellos desaparecían ahí… Sigilosamente le dije a Friday que le diera esta información a Braianna… mientras mis amigos me explicaban otra cosa que podría contribuir en la existencia de este ser. Me comentaron de una teoría de "la materialización" que decía que si todos creíamos en algo , y hiciéramos que la imagen de este algo perdurara , podría hacerse verdad… así como este ser comenzó en un foro , siguió como un popular juego , luego se harían películas… la humanidad ha hecho realidad a este ser.

Cuando Braianna me busco para hablarme sobre la información que había yo encontrado , lo primero que me dijo fue que era un zopenco, por estar burlándome de su trabajo , confundiéndolo con una historia de terror barata . Ahora que henos aquí en este aprieto , se ha disculpado conmigo…

Los días en la escuela seguían normales, hasta que notamos que Corky y Mort , actuaban muy raro… no presumían tanto como antes e incluso eran reservados, y lo que nos dio mas dudas e indagaciones , Mort dejo su puesto en el periódico escolar…

Un día Braianna toco mi puerta ,un tanto azuzada, y me dijo:

_ Vale Fred con la bromita eh_ me dijo con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados .

_ ¿ que broma? _ le propuse , confundido.

_ No te hagas _ me dio una bofetada_ te has aliado con Mort Y corky , para burlaros de mi investigación .

_ No se nada… _ le dije sobándome y con una lagrima en mi ojo derecho.

_ ¿ asi? _ abrió un cuaderno ,que pertenecía a mort, y me mostro la parte de atrás._ ¿ No es este tu "monito", el que tu y Friday me propusieron eh?_ Me dijo mientras yo visualizaba un trazado bosquejo de lo que parecía ser un hombre alto de cara blanca , sin rasgos fisonómicos , muy delgado y de traje.

De inmediato le dije que no tenia nada que ver… pero no me creyó y me dijo : " hasta que este caso se cierre , no te hablare" … y se marcho …

Tres semanas después nos extrañamos que Corky y Mort no fueran al colegio, hasta que un viernes cuando todos ordenábamos las cosas para irnos a casa, llegaron dos policías, y nos dijeron que nuestros amigos estaban desaparecidos…

Cuando aproximaba a mi casa , se me acerco Braianna , triste y sin animo.

_ Fred espera…_ me dijo interponiéndose entre el portal de mi casa y yo_ quería pedirte perdón , bueno pues , tu sabes.

_ Olvídalo si , solo es una estúpida leyenda , no quiere decir que sea verdad el que nuestros compañeros de clases estén …

_No entiendes… _ me dijo con un tono mas serio_ mi padre , también concuerda con tu hipótesis ,y si uno lo analiza bien , puede ser factible.

Pasaron los días y Braianna no se dignaba a dejar este caso como abierto , ya que las desapariciones seguían. Fue ahí cuando le propuse a Braianna irnos a acampar al bosque , donde se perdió el ultimo mártir de los protectores.

Llego el fin de semana, Friday , Brains y yo estábamos listos para ir… Llegamos a un lugar , donde estaba prohibida la caza de animales, y instalamos el campamento. Comimos algo y nos quedo toda la tarde libre. Braianna instalaba cámaras de movimiento, mientras Friday y yo jugábamos a las escondidas… le puse a mi robótico amigo un traje de nilón para que no se mojara y nos fuimos a tontear con el agua.

Decidimos invitar a Braianna, la cual nos dijo que el trabajo era primero. Friday y yo seguimos jugando en el agua , hasta que cayo el atardecer. Nos secamos el agua y nos pusimos frente a una hoguera. Braianna estaba seria , así que decidí transformar a Friday en guitarra y tocarle una canción, así que escogí " la canción de la hoguera"… Mi amiga se rio y después de esto me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos contemplando las constelaciones… A media noche Braianna despertó sudando, y nerviosa. Había tenido una pesadilla , transforme a Friday en una cámara con linterna, y fuimos hasta las cámaras de movimiento, justo cuando nos agachamos , escuchamos que los arboles crujían. Friday empezó a hacer un ruido como de estática y al mirar al frente , lo vimos a lo lejos entre los arboles… Lanzamos un grito de terror, y corrimos en dirección opuesta …

Nos lo topamos varias veces en el bosque , hasta ahora, que salimos de esa casa , y nos dirigimos ahora a una vieja estación radial de los años 60… Braianna esta asustada por primera vez, lo bueno es que …. Oh Dios ahí esta!- -( estática)-

_ Fred, solo falta una hora para que amanezca…hay que correr

_ es muy rápido… -( estatica )-

Mamá, papá… en caso de que no salgamos con vida de esta construcción … quiero decirles que los amo… AHHHHH ¡!

_ Fred la puerta , no se abre …

_Brains toma a Friday, yo lo entrengo, Friday, obedece a Braianna…

Aquí la agente Brains transmitiendo… estoy en un rincón de la torre de radio, no puedo usar al aniquilador para escapar, porque el edificio colapsaría… intente dañar a esa cosa usando todo tipo de armas, es como si nada , nada lo daña… tengo miedo por primera vez en mi vida, se supone que habría otra puerta por aquí, pero solo hay una pared… y las luces se apagan… todo esta obscuro , esconderé la cámara, estoy lista para lo que venga …

-( super estatica)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**-( **se muestra al mounstro y friday cae al suelo)-

* * *

**Nota adicional del cuerpo de casos para normales:**

_No mires atrás, porque te observa pero no tiene ojos…_

* * *

_ jestertheace: jejejejjje , perdonen si no fue muy de acuerdo al juego slender o a la serie de lucky Fred._

_Gracias por leer _

_-( estática)-_


End file.
